User talk:Blaze fire12
Welcome! Welcome to my talk page! Feel free to leave a message with a new section by using the " (subject of message) " at the bottom of my talk page. Don't forget to sign your post with the (~~ ~~)! Thanks! Blaze fire 03:50, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Re:Thanks! No problem, just trying to spruce up the wiki to make it more user-friendly, and appealing to the eye. Moogel Re: Hi, I'm not sure about the Goals section on decorations. Someone else originally started putting those there but I'm not sure who. Try asking Jeaniedave and see what they have to say about it. :) :: No, it wasn't me. Jeaniedave 06:04, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :: :: But as I look at what you are doing, I wonder why. I'd rather see the goal there. Is it a valid goal requiring a Decoration. Why would you want to remove it? Jeaniedave 06:09, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :: One of the message said the goals had changed...in what way? Spruce Things Up is a valid goal, isn't it? Jeaniedave 06:11, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :: I'd request that you stop making the changes, until we can get more consensus from other Administrators. My vote is to leave it as is, with the goals there. Does that mean updates in the future? Sure, but that's what the wiki is all about. Jeaniedave 06:14, July 4, 2010 (UTC) :: Hi Thank you for great edits, but please don't use in articles, there is no need to add it. You don't waste so much time to write the normal name. ;) --Dexter338 >talk< 05:09, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Collections Most of the page may be only stubs for now. But many people don't know where to find items, that they are part of a collection, so we need to make them searchable. Also, we will begin to explain for those applicable that they are items needed for a Crafting project or for a specific Goal. We'll start building the chain from one Crafting project to another, or for goals. Jeaniedave 07:16, July 5, 2010 (UTC) For now, let's just create new pages as we need them. Any collection items that are needed for Crafting or Goals is the place to start. We don't need a bunch of stub pages yet. Jeaniedave 08:10, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: I honestly am not sure. I don't have the schoolmarm quests myself but if I were to guess, I'd say the Collect a Dozen eggs because that continues on to more Goals but I'm not certain. ): Sorry! You could try asking another admin, one of them might know. --FrontierVille Fan 03:24, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Goals? Which one, when completed, would give me the highest chance of getting the Schoolmarm goals next.... Ha, the golden question. I am still waiting for her too. When you finally get her, let me know how you did it. I have Party on the 4th (an impossible goal I think), Collect a Dozen Eggs (I'm dependent on luck to find the eggs), Founder 3 (it will takes weeks to get $1 million coins), and Master Farmer (trying to harvest 1500 Peanuts will take a month). I am totally stuck, and don't see the Schoolmarm anywhere in my near future. If I was guessing (and it's only a guess), I'd think your Teach Hunting might generate something. It has no followup Goal like all the others do. Be careful about completing the Raise Geese, as it leads to two of the toughest Goals tracks. Maybe avoid completing that one until the Schoolmarm shows up. Jeaniedave 03:53, July 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Eh, I'm afraid I know very littler about templates. :S But yes that would be a nice feature to add. I'm not sure who made those. It might've been Raiine FrontierVille Fan 03:24, July 10, 2010 (UTC) re: framework I guess, we could do the slideshow for every building, but one example makes it clear as well. If you need more, create more. Ackermann 13:55, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Rollback Hello, I've granted rollback rights to your account. Thanks for all you work here! 15:48, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Experience Okey, let me know how to change it... eventually leave me a msg.... I can monitor from level 36 going onward as I've reached that level.... Anyway the table seems mostly correct expect that is one you need to read the other row..... so all it should be needed a shift of every value Pocoyo Sweet 22:40, July 12, 2010 (UTC)Pocoyo_Sweet I've found how to edit XP levels in Experience page as you see the table, you need to switch from visual editing to code editing. On the righe side of the toolbar... press "Source" button I've corrected from 34 to 36 For sure there will be need to correct above and check below 34. Eventually i can edit above 36 (tomorrow) Pocoyo Sweet 22:56, July 12, 2010 (UTC)Pocoyo_Sweet Re: Yea a bunch of random anon users ran around and put all kinds of different info for the levels so a bunch of them don't add up exactly right. If you have solid information about what levels have what exp range, feel free to adjust any level pages with wrong information (or chart if that's the case). FrontierVille Fan 23:24, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Always exp page I've edited all exp page and now should be a bit more consistent with real values. Experience for 39 and above are a bit tricky as I don't have personal and direct measures. But the page was already quite correct. As trend and increment values were correct but associated with wrong level. So I made assumption of same trend for above 39 Time will tell if assumption is correct.... Pocoyo Sweet 20:01, July 13, 2010 (UTC)Pocoyo_Sweet Layout of collections Hi, In the German version, I highlighted those collectibles which are requested in goals, as you can see with the German counterpart of the Inn Collection. Maybe we could do that here, too? I ask you, because you're working on the collection pages right now. Ackermann 19:27, July 15, 2010 (UTC) : Some shade of bluish? Or lilac like this #cab3f3. Ackermann 19:35, July 15, 2010 (UTC) Adminship Hello, if you feel that you are ready to become an admin here, feel free to file an RfA. Thanks, 21:17, July 15, 2010 (UTC) EUREKA! YES! That's it. I swear I thought of both phantom and hourglass at some point but not together. XD Jeez. FrontierVille Fan 07:24, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: That sounds like a good idea. The other thing is though, how would we organize them on the nav. We could go by the first part of the weathers like Blazing Hot and Hot etc. because I think the images are determined by the second part like Breezy, Windy, Clear etc. and I THINK but I'm not sure, there's 5 of each temperature because of the other 5 second parts, Breezy, Rainy, Sunny/Clear, Stormy and Windy. But yea, if there's a way to make a nav, we probably should. :) Possibile Example I wish I could get better images of the button icons from the game. FrontierVille Fan 22:11, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :I was putting small icons in the info box, and the larger pictures on the page so users can see both. Someone renamed on of my weather pics from weatherBreezy to Breezy-icon. I hadn't obtained all the smaller icons yet. Blog About Collections -- Please read and comment Could you please take a look, and comment on this blog entry? Thanks! Jeaniedave 02:22, July 17, 2010 (UTC) http://frontierville.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Jeaniedave/Changes_to_Collectible_Items Blog about Categories - please read and comment I tried to make a simple, but efficient rule about categorizing. Please read and comment. Ackermann-Talk 20:42, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Good luck PixieFairy 16:31, July 19, 2010 (UTC) The Disappearing Log Ok, I did not know why my edit kept disappearing, but thanks for explaining it in your edit description! Completely understood! ;-) T24G 03:17, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: You mean in the game's market? (I got confused for a bit because I thought you meant our pages. xD) I haven't seen that yet, my homestead lags some now because I added a bunch of chickens and some of my peanuts are ripening so I haven't been able to get the market up to view it. But yea, I'd probably add descriptions to infoboxes since most other descriptions are placed there. (You know how to edit info boxes, yes?) FrontierVille Fan 03:17, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :I can fix it for you so |Description = works. :) You have to go to the main template page to edit it. (Usually a page that uses a template has them listed at the bottom of the editing page and you and either click on the page itself or go right to the edit page.) ::|Description = should work now. :) FrontierVille Fan 03:29, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Category:Goal related items Hi Blazefire 12, I don't think we should put every decoration into this category only because of the goal "spruce things up". I think it is misleading. I cannot really say why, but it somehow feels wrong. Ackermann-Talk 06:29, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : Of course, when there are multiple goals, the category should be kept. :-D Ackermann-Talk 06:34, July 22, 2010 (UTC) : I think so, yes. : By the way, I created a page about this new water related event. I don't know whether somebody created a similar one. Ackermann-Talk 06:44, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Crazy You, sir, are crazy with the editing. Great job! 19:16, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: renaming files You need to be an admin and then you can move the images, I think. Ackermann-Talk 07:20, July 30, 2010 (UTC) prices for new decorations Hi, you fixed the price for one of the new decorations. There is still a lot to do, because I used all the recess prices... Recess is the name of the lesson you forgot. Ackermann-Talk 17:42, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Re:Hay Cart I had already been wondering why the link for hay cart wasn't brown...Let's call it Hay Cart II then and put a disambiguation thing at the top. Do we have a template for that? Ackermann-Talk 17:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) : There is a disambig template on farmville wiki. We could use that one. I also did all the dates wrong on the new pages, because I thought it's the 1st of August today...I seem confused. Ackermann-Talk 17:50, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Re: IMages In FarmVille Wiki, one is supposed to use *.png, but I don't know about the rules here. I always use png, though. The infobox templates request *.png, but I think for the galleries, the format doesn't matter. Ackermann-Talk 07:13, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Rewards A lot of the pages that you added the Reward section to already had that information stated. Images Hi. If you are looking for Construction Stages images, you should use the flash decompiler. I'm using the Sothink SWF Decompiler, you can get stages from buildings and crops. Do you know how to access to the gamesettings? --Dexter338 >talk< 05:41, August 21, 2010 (UTC) : Ok, look at this blog post User blog:Dexter338/Useful FrontierVille links --Dexter338 >talk< 06:17, August 21, 2010 (UTC) :: No problem, I'm glad that I could help you. Now wiki will be even better :) FrontierVille Game Bar Should we make a page about it, or no? Corielle 07:56, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Can I get your input? The conversation thus far can be found here ... Felyza Wishbringer 04:18, September 13, 2010 (UTC) AEIOU Should we keep all of the images on the Horseshoe Pit? :\ Category problems... All of a sudden, the Mystery Animal pages are showing the category "Mystery Gift items," and it can't be deleted... :\ Any idea what's going on? Thanks I just wanted to drop you a line and say thanks! I've been stalking around the wiki for awhile now and it's apparant to me how hard you work. You always seem to patient with people asking already answered question and Ive always found you to be really helpful. So I just wanted to come by and say thanks. x News Feed Changes Your reorganization has completely gotten rid of the master option to be able to do a sort on the whole list. I use that function a lot, and spent a lot of time setting it up. Can we put it back the way it was? Jeaniedave 02:46, September 18, 2010 (UTC) So it looks like you are the same as Resa1983,on fv wikia,but,you are a big deal weaker than him.I can fuck up this wikia that you will have many trouble retaliating,so kiss my ass and go away,this wikia is now a warzone.And my gunjs cost 400000 dollars,to be fired for only 12 seconds.Any admins can outsmart me,but no wikia can outsmart a bullet(JUst kidding),benny lava or a Japanese CEO. "WHO TOUCHED MY GUN?????????" Heavy weapons guy